


Right Face, Wrong Soul

by DarkestElemental616



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Identity Porn, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkestElemental616/pseuds/DarkestElemental616
Summary: Lucifer exploits a weakness in his little brother.





	Right Face, Wrong Soul

Gabriel had played one last trick that night. No, he couldn’t kill Lucifer. And honestly, that had never been the plan. The only way to end this in a way Gabriel could deal with was to remove himself from the equation. 

He wasn't _suicidal_ , though. No, the best solution had been to use _two_ doubles and a flashy light show before suppressing his Grace and dropping off the radar. It hurt, but Gabriel had done it before and managed to hide from the entire Host. Even Lucifer couldn’t find him. 

Which made it all the more surprising when Sam Winchester dropped by the room he’d been hiding in a couple days later.

“I knew it,” the hunter breathed as he saw the archangel.

It was only the sheer relief on Sam’s face that kept Gabriel from snapping himself out of there as quickly as he could. The idea that he'd _missed_ Gabriel was, quite frankly, mind-boggling. 

Gabriel hid his confusion and shock under a casual grin. “Hey, I’m a lot of things, but stupid ain’t one of them. Like I told Dean, I can’t kill my br– _oof_!" 

He was cut off by a very large and very warm pair of arms circling him and pulling him close. 

"I thought you were _dead_ , Gabriel,” Sam whispered. 

“Kinda the point, Winchester.” The archangel was stiff, unsure of what to do. Okay, fine, so he really didn’t mind getting hugged by this ridiculously attractive guy he’d given up everything for. Sam Winchester had interested him from the beginning, and over time that interest had cemented into fondness and something very much like love. Keeping Kali and Sam from Lucifer had been the whole reason for his last stand, the two beings besides his family that he still gave a real damn about. 

Sam’s lips on his made the decision for him. It was a messy kiss, clumsy and desperate and so very glad that Gabriel was alive and well. Gabriel returned the kiss with equal vigor, whining softly. 

“Sam,” he gasped when the taller man finally broke away. 

“Gabriel…” Sam lifted Gabriel up into another fierce kiss, making the archangel groan. 

Their clothes were gone in seconds, neither party protesting very much as Sam carried Gabriel over to one of the twin beds, rocking against him. Gabriel hissed and whined and begged and writhed until they were both coming messily, Gabriel clinging tightly to the human. 

Sam nuzzled Gabriel’s ear, panting. “I love you so much, Gabriel. So much." 

Gabriel chuckled breathlessly. "I love you too.”

“And Sam…he loves you too. So very much.” Sam–no, not Sam, Gabriel realized, something very cold and heavy settling in his stomach, but someone _else_ –pulled back to look into shocked amber eyes. “So much that he begged me to come in so I could bring you back." 

Lucifer smiled with Sam’s mouth, tracing Gabriel’s jawline delicately. "Imagine my surprise when I found you here alive and well.”

“Lucifer, _no_.” He hadn’t wanted this. 

“We’ll be together forever now, little brother.” Lucifer pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s forehead. “And the three of us are going to cleanse this world.”

He had Gabriel on a leash and they both knew it. Gabriel couldn’t kill his brother, and he couldn’t kill Sam. Michael could, and would, kill both the moment they set foot on the battlefield. Gabriel was the tipping point.

So what could Gabriel do but agree?


End file.
